E muja oui
by Rikkulesca
Summary: My first fanfic ever! Gippal leaves Rikku to join the Crusaders. What would happen when they meet again 2 years later? Chapter 4 is up!
1. Tears in the rain

"E muja oui."

Authors Note : My first fanfiction ever ! I hope you will like it, and sorry if I have some mistakes in my writing… after all, I'm only fourteen and from Norway, so I'm not that good in English. But enough babbling from me, and onto the story)

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SQUARE ENIX, FINAL FANTASY X-2 OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!

* * *

Chapter 1 : Tears in the rain

Bikanel Island:

The rain, streamed down her tearwet face.

Her green swirly eyes started to get red.

Just one hour ago he was here.

Rikku hated the rain, because of the lightning that often follows, but now she didn't care.

She just looked out over the spot were Gippal just had stood.

They had been together for almost three years now, and then suddenly he just left 'to join the crusaders and save Spira from Sin.'

She never got the chance to say her real feelings to him.

He just left when they were starting to get serious.

And all Rikku wanted to say to him, she wasn't sure if she ever could.

* * *

That was the first chappie, even though this were only a intro. I hope you will continue to read my story, and please review) 


	2. Brother and sister

**Authors Note:**_ Second chapter. Yay! Hope you enjoy it everybody!_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SQUARE ENIX, FINAL FANTASY X-2 OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**_

**Chapter 2: Brother and sister**

* * *

_**2 years later, Djose temple:**_

There she saw him again.

It felt like her heart was about to pop out of her body.

He hadn't changed a bit.

The eye patch, the clothes, the blonde hair, even the attitude.

"Well if isn't Cid's girl, how you been?" said Gippal jokefully.

"Hey, I have a name." Gippal always used to joke like that.

In the end, it started to get annoying, but she could stand it, because it was him saying it.

'I have a name' were almost always the first sentence she said to him.

He _always _called her Cid's girl.

"So, you want to go digging?" Gippal asked Yuna, Rikku and Paine.

But Rikku didn't listen, she was busy trying to fight back the tears and at the same time trying to look happy.

She wanted to yell at him 'Why did you leave me? Have you any idea how much I missed you?' and cry in his arms and maybe even kiss the soft lips of his.

It wasn't easy to hold the tears back, but she thought she did a good job.

Back on the airship, Rikku said she was tired and went to her room.

The moment she closed the door, she ran over to her bed and started to cry…

She wasn't sure if it was tears of joy or sadness. She was happy to know that he was alive, but she was just starting to get over him, what would happen if her feelings returned and Gippal didn't feel the same way about her?

Just then there were a light knock on her door. "Rikku, are you okay?" It was her cousin Yuna's voice. She sounded a little bit worried. Rikku didn't answer. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now, not even Yuna. "Rikku, I'm coming in, okay?" Rikku heard the door open and closed her eyes, pretending to be sleeping.

Yuna looked worried at her cousin. She knew Rikku well enough to know that she didn't sleep, but decided to not say anything. Rikku had her reasons for not saying anything, but Yuna wanted her to tell her if she wanted it herself, not by forcing her.

"Okay, I'm going out again now… I'll check on you later…" Rikku heard the worry in Yuna's voice, but right now she didn't care. All that was on her mind now was Gippal.

She saw all their memories flashing before her eyes. Their first date, Cid's angry face when she wasn't home at 11 o'clock in the evening and their first kiss. She remembered that the only time she enjoyed the rain, was when she was in it with him. She remembered the sorrow she felt when he left. She opened her eyes. She didn't want to remember that part. Rikku stood up from the bed to dry of the tears, but she noticed that she wasn't alone in her room. "Yunie!"

"Hi!" Yuna said casually. Rikku dried of the tears with her hand. "I thought you left…"

"I was thinking about it, but, then again I couldn't leave you in the state you are in…"

"Can you please, leave me alone for a while?" Rikku asked, her voice were where very low. "Huh?" "I said leave!" Rikku yelled at Yuna, the tears rolling down her cheeks. Rikku saw the tears forming in Yuna's eyes. She regretted what she had done right away. A tear fell down Yuna's cheek. "Sorry, I was just trying to help you…" Yuna turned around and started to walk towards the door. "Yunie, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have yelled at you!" But Yuna had already closed the door. Out in the hallway Rikku could hear Yuna's sobs.

"E ryda socamv!" Rikku said to herself before she threw herself back on the bed.

Suddenly the door opened and Brother came in. "Riiikkkuu!" 'Oh, great! Now he has to bother me too!' Rikku thought before she said: "What is it Brother?" "Fro tet oui syga Yuna lno mega dryd?! Fryd ec fnuhk fedr oui?!" Rikku could feel the tears come back again.

"Crid ib! Ouin so pnudran, cu cruimth'd oui dyga so ceta vun uhla ehcdayt uv Yunie's?!"

"Don't use that tone to me, young lady!" yelled Brother back to Rikku.

Now the tears were back on her cheeks. "Zicd mayja sa ymuha!!!" She screamed. "Fro lyh'd zicd ajanouha zicd mayja sa ymuha." The last sentence said in a very low voice. She sank down to the floor. The tear stream wouldn't stop. "Brother…" She said very low, almost like a whisper. "Who do you love the most, me or Yunie?" She couldn't see Brother too well, since her eyes were really blurry after all the crying, but she could hear him sit down next to her. "Rikku… How can you even ask such a thing?" He said, his voice were full of love and worry. "Of course I love you the most, after all, you are my little sister." Rikku could feel his arms around her, but before he got to hug her, she started to speak again. "But, why is it always Yuna you're worrying about, never me?!" The tears still wouldn't stop. "Like that time on Gagazet, after we kicked LeBlanc's ass under the Luca concert!"

Brother was silent for a moment. "Because… because I won't… Because I don't want you to worry! If I were worried for you all the time, you wouldn't be the bouncy, Rikkuish Rikku that you normally are, since then you've been worried about yourself all the time…" 'Okay… I didn't get much of that, but I'm sure he meant it as a good thing!' Rikku thought before she started to giggle. "What's funny?" Brother asked her. "You said Rikkuish! It's kinda funny word!" Rikku answered still giggling "Not funnier than Disasterrific." "Hey! I thought you hated that word!" "I never said I hated it, I just said it wasn't a real word!" He said as he putted his hands on his hips. Rikku started to laugh and gave him a big hug. "I may not say this much, but you're the best big bro a girl can have!"

"I know!" He said back, with a little grin. "But, you still have to say sorry to Yuna!" Rikku let go of Brother. "I know," Rikku said, feeling kinda bad. "I was pretty mean to her…" She bounced up. "I will go at once!" Brother grabbed her arm, and stopped her. "You may want to fix the make-up first…"

* * *

Albhed translations: 

"Fro tet oui syga Yuna lno mega dryd?! Fryd ec fnuhk fedr oui?!" - "Why did you make Yuna cry like that?! What is wrong with you?!"

"Crid ib! Ouin so pnudran, cu cruimth'd oui dyga so ceta vun uhla ehcdayt uv Yunie's?!" –

"Shut up! Your my brother, so shouldn't you take my side for once instead of Yunie's?!"

"Zicd mayja sa ymuha!" – "Just leave me alone!"

"Fro lyh'd zicd ajanouha zicd mayja sa ymuha." - "Why can't just everyone just leave me alone."

Hope you enjoy, and I would be happy to get reviews


	3. Apologizing

_**Authors note:**_ I know none of my chapters are very long, but I will try to make them atleast 1000 words each…

But anyway, here is chapter 3.

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SQUARE ENIX, FINAL FANTASY OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**_

* * *

**__**

**Chapter 3: Apologizing**

After redoing her make-up Rikku ran around everywhere on the airship looking for Yuna.

'Where is she?!' Rikku thought the third time she was on the bridge. 'The airship isn't that big!' She asked everyone if they had seen Yuna, but none of them had. "She went looking for you, but she never came back…" Paine answered when Rikku asked her. "Whoa! That must be the longest sentence I ever heard you say!" Rikku just blurted out. "You make it sound like I can't talk!" Paine replied back. If Rikku weren't in a rush looking for Yuna, she would've started laughing at this or something, but instead she just ran of to find her.

'Okay, where would I've gone if I were Yuna? I've looked on the bridge, in the cabin, the engine room, her bedroom and on the de— Oh my Yevon! I forgot to look on the deck!'

Rikku hit her forehead before running to the elevator.

"Come on, come on!" She said while she pressed the same button like 20 times, before the elevator started to move. Rikku was never the patient kind of person. The elevator stopped, and the door opened. Rikku rushed out of the door, and saw Yuna staring out in the distance by the end of the airship_ (AN: You know, where that seagull thingie is)._ Rikku moved closer to her, and Yuna must've heard her, since she turned around for a little while, before turning around to the distance again. "You know, sometimes I think he is still here, just behind my back, and expecting that when I turn around, I will just stare in the beautiful, blue eyes of his. But every time I turn around I get disappointed. He's gone, but I believe I will see him again… Someday…" Yuna said with a sad tone in her voice. Rikku knew very well who she was talking about. Tidus… It had been a little under two years since he disappeared. Rikku kinda hated him for that. 'He took Yuna's heart and broke it, even though he probably didn't mean it…' That was always what Rikku told herself, whenever she thought of him. Since the first time they met, Rikku liked him. Then he fell of their ship, and Rikku actually thought he died, so just imagine the shock that met her when she saw him, perfectly fine at the Moonflow, after kicking her ass… Sometimes Rikku thought that it would've been best, if Tidus died when he fell of the ship, then Yuna didn't have to suffer broken hearted. But, that thought were soon forgotten when Rikku remembered all the good things he brought into Spira. If he didn't show up in the ocean near by the Baaj Ruins and in Besaid afterwards, the Eternal Calm would never exist. At least that was what Rikku thought.

But, that was not the reason why Rikku was up here on the deck! Rikku shook her thoughts out of her head before she said: "Yuna… I'm really sorry for my behavior before, and I really hope you could forgive me…" Yuna didn't answer at first. "I forgive you," Yuna answered after awhile, still gazing out in the endless sky. "After all, you are my best friend, and that's what friends do, when other friends do something stupid. They forgive each other!" Yuna turned around and on her face was a big beautiful smile. You could still see marks on her cheek, that showed the fact that she had been crying, but none of her mascara was on her cheeks or anything. 'She must use water proof,' Rikku thought before running the last few meters that parted her and Yuna, to give Yuna a really big hug. "Rikku! Be careful! You almost tackled me to the ground! What if we fell of the ship?!" Yuna was both lecturing Rikku and laughing at the same time. 'Yuna and I are similar in many ways… Both of us hide our sorrows with smiles and laughter, not wanting anyone to worry…' Rikku started to laugh too.

"You know, you shouldn't let Brother see you crying!" Yuna stopped laughing for a bit. "Why?" "Because then he put the blame on me! You should've heard the talk we had a while ago. I don't think I've ever heard him so serious before!" Yuna became thoughtful again. "Rikku, I don't want to force you to tell me why you were acting so not you… But, could you please tell me what happened?" Yuna started to beg her. " I mean if you don't want to, I'm perfectly okay with it, but I don't want to see you heartbroken, like me…"

'She knows!' Rikku's thoughts screamed out really loud up in her head. "Uhm… What do you mean? Heartbroken? Me? No, no, no, I'm not heartbroken at all." Rikku said her voice was getting lower and lower for each word she said. 'Yes, you are!' Her thoughts yelled at her again. Rikku really hated it when they did that.

"Okay…" Yuna started to say, before walking towards the elevator. "But, you know, you're a terrible liar."

When Yuna were out of sight, Rikku sighed. "I am, aren't I?"

* * *

That was chapter 3 to you. I will try to update soon. 


	4. Confessions and working

_**Heey everyone! New chappie, and I hope you like it. Adnd I really want to say thank you for the reviews, Hommeles and Silentfall. I really love to get positive feedback on my story. This chapter is for you:)**_

_**Chapter 4: Confessions and working**_

"So…Any new sphere waves coming in?" Rikku curiously asked, swinging fourth and back on her toes. She had just come down after apologizing to Yuna up on the deck. All the Gullwings were on the Bridge, well everyone except Barkeep, who stood in the bar as always.

"No, not a single one," Buddy answered her.

"Uhm, so maybe we can take a day off?" Rikku nervously asked. There were something she really wanted to do, something she wanted to keep secret for everyone.

"Oh, yeah! Let do that!" Yuna agreed with Rikku. "I really want to go see Lulu and Wakka! It's not that long until the baby comes, maybe they need any help or something."

"We guys could go to Bikanel, and help with the rebuilding of Home," Buddy said.

"Leave the technical stuff to me!" Shinra shoot in.

"I could use a little training… Maybe in the Calm Lands…" Paine said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, and I really want to… uh… see moonlillies at the Moonflow!" Rikku said, even though it didn't sound so convincing. 'I must get better at lying…' Rikku thought, while mentally hitting her forehead.

"No, no, no! We're Sphere hunters, which mean we hunt spheres, not taking vacations when we feel like it!?" Brother suddenly started screaming.

Rikku stuffed her fingers in her ears. "Calm down, big bro! It was just a suggestion… But, come on, don't come saying that you don't want a little vacation sometimes?" Rikku asked and raised an eyebrow. Brother just laid his arms in cross. "No, I don't…"

"Oh, come on, Brother. Please, just let us take one day off!" Yuna started begging. "I want to go shopping baby clothes with Lulu!"

"Oh, okay then… When you're asking so nice." Brother gave in.

'I knew he would listen to Yuna!' The little Rikku up in Rikku's head started to dance a little victory dance.

"But," Brother started to say. 'There is always a but…' Little Rikku stopped dancing for a bit. "It's just for one day. One day!" Brother ended his 'but' and to show exactly what he meant he also showed one of his fingers.

"Yay!" The real Rikku started also to dance now. Yuna was obviously also happy about this, cause she started to dance too. It looked like both of them had put on their songstress dressspheres.

"I'm gonna shop babyclothes, I'm gonna shop babyclothes!" Yuna danced around singing. "Moo-moo-moonlillies!" Rikku sang too, and now it was the rest of the Gullwings turn to stuff their fingers in their ears. It didn't sound so pretty with both of them singing two different melodies at the same time.

"Okay, Rikku. We're at the Moonflow now," Buddy said. Moonflow was their second stop, since they were nearest Besaid when they started to discuss their day off. "Ok, bye guys, and Paine. See ya tomorrow!" Rikku waved to them before she went off ship. "I'm saying hi to Tobli from you!"

Well off the Celsius, Rikku waved goodbye to the airship till she couldn't see it anymore. When it were out of sight, Rikku took her backpack, which contained a tent, food and a few dressspheres, just in case (You never know when a fiend decides to attack you.), and started to walk down the road towards the machine faction.

After a good twenty minutes walk Rikku stood in front of the gate to Djose Temple, not that it was called that anymore. Now it was the Machine Faction. Where he was the boss. Gippal. Rikku could've gotten there in ten minutes or so from the Moonflow, but her legs refuses to go faster. 'Maybe this isn't such a good idea…' Rikku wasn't really sure if she wanted to see him or not. She knew that her feelings towards him were still there, but what if his wasn't…? Rikku wasn't sure if her heart could survive if it was broken one more time. 'Okay! I gotta do this! If not, I'm going to regret it for my whole life. I mean, it's not like want to ask him to marry me, I just want to tell him how I feel. Or… maybe I should just pay him a visit…? No feeling sharing… Oh my Yevon! Why does love have to be so complicated?!'

"Hey, Cid's girl!" Rikku recognized that voice everywhere. Gippal.

"Uhm… Hiya!" Rikku put on a big smile.

"What are you doing here? And where is the two other girls? Yuna and that Paine chick, wasn't it?" Gippal asked, while he looked around after Yuna and Paine.

"Well, I had a day off, and were going to see the moonlillies," Rikku started to explain. "And since the Machine Faction is on the way, I thought I could pay you a visit. And, I'm all by myself! I'm a big girl now, y'know." When she said the last sentence, she hit him softly in his arm.

"Yeah, but in my eye, you will always be Cid's little girl." When he said that, Rikku could feel that her heart ached. Was that the way he looked at her? Just as her father's daughter? The little Albhed princess? But, that was not what she wanted to be… Rikku wanted to be his girlfriend, his lover and maybe after a few years, his wife.

She wanted them to be a couple. Like they were once.

"I am, aren't I?" Rikku said a little sad. 'Only Cid's girl in his eyes.' She added up in her head. "So, do you guys need any help here?" Rikku quickly changed the subject. The little bit of courage she had inside her on the way, were completely gone now, and Gippal would never hear her feelings. Rikku put on one of her fake smiles, and hoped that Gippal hadn't become a mind reader the past two years.

Gippal looked kinda thoughtful, for a moment. "Yeah, I think I could need your help for something!"

_4 hours later_

Rikku were sweating. 'I really hope I get some gil for this! I mean, hellooo, I'm been sorting machine parts for four hours, with out one single break! Is Gippal trying to kill his employees?! And someone should buy an air conditioner or something. It's boiling hot in here!'

"Hey, Rik!" someone called. Rikku turned around, wondering who it was that gave her this new nickname. To Rikku's surprise, it was Gippal. 'That's like the first time ever he have called me something else then Cid's girl...' Rikku thought.

"Hi, Gippie!" Rikku answered him as he came closer to her. If he continued to call her other names then her real name, Rikku, she would start to call him names other then his own.

"You done a really good job here, sorting out the parts!" Gippal said to her patting her on the head. Rikku just took a step to the side, making him pat the air.

"I'm not a pet, like that dog you had. I want a real reward, not biscuit or treat or something like that!" Rikku said, and showed her a opened hand, where he could put the gil. "Oh, I thought you liked biscuits. Well, I don't have any other rewards for you at the moment. If you come back later I can have something ready for you!"

Rikku just rolled her eyes at him. "It's okay, your just going to forget it anyway. But, I gotta go, I really want to see the moonlillies now! Soo, bye." She said and gave him a big hug. "It was nice seeing you again, Cid's girl."

Rikku let go. "I still got a name. And it's Rikku. R-I-K-K-U! Read it, spell it, speak it, learn it! And it was nice seeing you again too, Gippie!" With that she took her backpack on her back and started to go towards the Moonflow again. "And by the way, I love you…" She added in a whisper when she knew he wasn't hearing.


End file.
